


In My Clothes

by antisocialfreakazoid



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), cake hoodings - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Calum, Dom!Luke, M/M, Pantie kink, Sharing Clothes, Top!Luke, butt plug, sub!Calum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialfreakazoid/pseuds/antisocialfreakazoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke finds Calum wearing his sweater and things get a bit heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so bad at summaries, I’m sorry.

“Calum Thomas Hood where the hell did you put my favorite sweater?”

I yelled out as I walked out of the closet (zing!) which I shared with my boyfriend of 3 years.

We were currently in our 5sos London house to have a short break and work on the 2nd album. We’ve been traveling around so much that our management finally decided that we should relax for a few weeks, which the four of us completely agreed with.

Today was the last album writing session before two days of freedom and then another session. So I was stoked to get it over with quickly and spend some quality time with Calum. We haven’t had proper alone time in about 2 weeks so this break was not only important to our health, but mine and Cal’s relationship.

Today I had my writing session with Michael, which I was totally running late for God damn it!

“For fuck sake Calum, I’m late, where are you?”

I walked out of Calum and I’s shared bedroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen where I found my gorgeous little boyfriend drowning in my sweater with nothing but boxer-briefs under it.

“Fuck…” I stopped in my tracks and took in the view.

Like I mentioned before, he was practically drowning in the black knitted sweater (it was a bit too big for me, so on Calum it was huge), his tattooed collarbones showing and one tan shoulder popping out. His hair was messed up and fluffy from his pillow and my chest, his eyes were still sleepy, but wide and chocolaty, his lips were a bit chapped, but just as pouty and full as always. His slim hands were barely visible, holding a mug of coffee, due to the sweater sleeves being too long and giving him sweater paws. His long, tan, almost hairless legs were on full show thanks to the sweater ending only a bit higher than mid-thigh.

How could someone look this good in just an over-sized sweater is beyond me… Was this guy actually mine? Cause holy shit, how did I get so lucky.

Calum looked at my bare, hickey covered, chest and then up at me and giggled. “Good morning Lucas.” He said melodically. I could feel my stomach beginning to fill with butterflies and my skinny jeans tightening in the crotch area.

Without saying a word I walked up to the shorter boy and grabbed him by his broad hips. Calum quickly placed his mug on the counter before wrapping his arms around my neck and meeting my lips halfway. I pulled him as close to me as possible, my hands running all over his slim and beautiful little body. When we pulled away, I moved my lips down to his jaw, neck, collarbone and exposed shoulder, leaving little love bites along the way.

“You want some coffee,” he moved one of his legs between mine and thrust his hips into mine. That allowed me to feel his semi erection rubbing against my own and I moaned out into the crock of his neck. “or a blowjob?” He sent me a cheeky grin and kissed my neck.

My hands slowly went to his lower back. “Hm, both sound like a great way to start the morning,” Then I ran my hands down the curve of his perfect arse and cupped it. “but I’d much rather rim and fuck you right on the island.” I seductively said and grinned at how he thrust into my leg after hearing my words.

“I think I’d quite enjoy that actually, sounds so much better than coffee.” He backed up from me a bit, but pulled me with him by my neck. He jumped and sat down on the kitchen island, spreading his legs wide, allowing me to get in-between them. I crashed my lips onto his plum ones, nibbling on his bottom one, begging for access which was soon granted. I rubbed and ran my hands all over his perfectly toned body and open legs. 3 years of none stop touching, kissing and love making, and he still drives me crazy, making me want to touch and taste more and more of him every time.

“God Calum, you look so fucking good in my clothes. Just in my clothes, nothing else.” I breathlessly said into his mouth. I pulled him closer by his lower back and rubbed our clothed erections against one another. Calum let out a deliciously sweet little moan, throwing his head back and running his hands up to pull on my blonde locks.

“Maybe I should get out of these boxers then, yeah?” I nodded and ran my fingers down his thighs to his knees, then up under the sweater to the elastic of his Calvin Kleins. I was about to pull the underwear off when the obnoxious jet-black haired boy ran into the kitchen screaming my name.

“Luke! Move your ass, we’re fucking lat- Ewww!” Michael yelled out unnecessarily. “When I said I was cool with you guys being together three years ago, I didn’t mean fucking on the exact spot I just had breakfast on.. You disgust me” He squinted his eyes at us and crossed his arms over his chest.

I rolled my eyes and looked back and my flushed brunette. “Shut up Michael” Calum spoke up and smiled up at me, pulling my head closer to peck me on the lips. I smiled into the quick kiss and pulled him even closer when I felt his slim fingers run down my bare back and pinch my butt. Cheeky little shit.

“I have to go, but we can continue when I get back.” I said while pushing his messy hair from his eyes and cupping his chubby cheek. “Okay, hurry back as soon as you’re done though. I’m gonna miss you and your kisses.” He smiled sweetly and pecked my nose, making me crinkle it. “I’ll try my best and I’m gonna miss everything about you, gorgeous.” Calum blushed at my words and dropped his head on my shoulder, trying to hide his face in my neck.

“Oh my God, can we just go? I can feel my breakfast coming back up..” Michael interrupted once again, but left right after. I shook my head at him as he walked out and returned my attention to Calum. “I love you, I’ll be back soon.” I pecked him on the shoulder and took a little step back to take a good one last look at my beautiful lover.

Calum smiled sweetly again. “I love you too”

But right after those words, his sweet smile turned into a smirk and I could see a little glint in his eye. He leaned in closer to my ear, his breath hot on my skin. “And you better be back soon, cause I’ll be patiently waiting for you.” He put his finger on my lip and started slowly running it down my chin, jaw, neck. “On our bed,” Collarbone. “With nothing but this sweater on,” Chest. “With my blue laced panties underneath” Torso. “And that cute little butt plug you got me for our third anniversary, deep inside me.” The hem of my jeans.

“Oh fuck..” I breathe out. Calum always knew how to turn me on and then leave me with nothing but blue balls, but this was just mean. How was I supposed to focus on writing a good song when all I’m gonna think about is Calum lying in bed, with my sweater and his panties and that god damn butt plug in that amazingly tight little hole… (Hm, maybe I could write something like ‘No Control’?)

Calum pushed me away and jumped off of the island. He pecked me on the cheek, grabbed his coffee, wished me luck and walked out of the kitchen, swinging his hips like there was no tomorrow, with a giant grin on his face.

I just stood in my spot, still staring at the glass door where the brunette was just a second ago. Is it possible to love, yet hate someone at the same time? Because that’s exactly how I feel right now… God, I can’t wait to get back and go up the stairs, open the door and-

“Oh my fucking God Luke, if you don’t leave the kitchen soon, I swear to God I’ll castrate you so you can focus on work for once!!” Michael pulled me out of my thoughts and I jumped at his sudden interruption. “Uh, yeah let’s go” I stuttered a bit, walking out of the kitchen and to the hall. 

“Aren’t you gonna put a shirt on or something?” Michael said when he noticed that I started putting my shoes on, but was still shirtless. “Oh uh-“ Suddenly, I was blinded for a second by something that was thrown on my head. I pulled the fabric off of my head and was met by Calum’s frame at the bottom of the stairs.

I looked him up and down, he still looked the same except his boxer-briefs weren’t visible on his thighs anymore. He lifted the side of the sweater up, pretending to scratch his hip and I could physically feel my erection twitch in my jeans when I saw the baby blue lace on the smooth tan skin. Before I would react, Calum was already up the stairs and Michael was pulling me out the door by my ear.

This was gonna be a long and hard writing session.

Damn you Calum.


End file.
